Novos Sentimentos
by JorjaSaraRnT08
Summary: Sara deveria ter desconfiado quando Catherine a convidou para sair -fic totalmente CSR
1. Chapter 1

Sara não fazia ideia que aquele simples convide de Catherine para beber após ela ter descoberto a verdade sobre Hank fosse um convite para uma a a levou para um bar um pouco distante do lab,ao chegarem là Sara notou que era uma bar bem apresentável,parecia uma boate e as duas sentaram próximo ao balçao o garçom se aproximou e elas fizeram o pedido.

CW:então Hank namorava com você e com outra garota?

SS:é bem por ai,digamos que eu fazia parte da despedida de solteiro dele.

CW:Hank foi realmente um idiota!

SS:é mais não quero falar sobre isso.

CW:ok eu entendo.

SS:como você conheceu esse local?

CW:quando e conheci Eddie,ele me levava para todos os cantos e um dia ele me trouxe aqui.

SS:se trás péssimas lembranças para você podemos ir embora.

CW:nao,afinal quero construir novas lembranças.

o garçom trouxe as bebidas e Catherine não conseguia para de olhar para Sara,ela parecia carente,completamente indefesa e virou o copo de cerveja em um único gole,ela estava se sentindo péssima,a musica preferida de Catherine estava tocando e ela não podia inpedir seu instinto de dançar e achou que poderia arrastar Sara também.

CW:vamos dançar?

SS:nao..pode ir.

CW:ah que isso!você tem que esquecer o Hank e todos os homens que te fizeram sofrer,venha exorcizar os seus medos e decepçoes amorosas.

SS:eu não sei dançar.

CW:como?todo mundo sabe dançar Sara.

SS:pode ser mais eu não sei dançar,eu nunca dancei.

CW:mais você teve festas na faculdade certo?

SS:claro,mais eu preferia ficar com a equipe de xadrez,ou com os matemáticos.

CW:resumindo com os nerds!não è atoa que você è assim!

Sara deu um leve sorriso mais não fez esforço para se levantar da cadeira.

CW:vamos lá Sara,eu te ensino a dançar porque sou uma ótima dançarina.

SS:não.

Catherine já cansada mesmo de Sara ser tão teimosa arrastou Sara para o meio do bar.

SS:você è tão teimosa Catherine eu disse que não!

CW:teimosa eu?você que é cabeça uma anta impacada!que não sai nem a pau!

Sara e Catherine não esconderam uma risada das comparaçoes,pela primeira vez desde que Sara havia deixando Hank ela estava rindo de verdade e estava se divertindo.a musica foi mudada para uma dança mais quente,Catherine começou a dançar sensualmente na frente de Sara e não era de admirar que Catherine conseguisse arrastar olhares de outras pessoas para ela,porem Sara ainda não tinha se movido.

CW:vamos lá Sara,você não fez nenhum passo ainda.

SS:eu falei que não sei dançar!

CW:vem aqui,você tem que deixar o quadril leve para que ele possa balançar de um lado para o outro de uma forma macia.

Catherine estava puxando a cintura de Sara a fazendo começar a balançar a cintura da Sara pegou o ritmo da dança e não demorou para que todos naquele bar começassem a olhar para ela,Hank entrou no bar e não pode acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo,Sara estava dançando sensualmente com uma loira que ele não conseguia identificar de inicio,mais logo percebeu que se tratava da colega de trabalho de ficou olhando ate que a dança acabou e Sara e Catherine foram para mesa aonde elas estavam bebendo,ele foi ate Sara.

CW:viu falei que você ia divertir!

SS:atè que não foi tão ruim assim!

Catherine riu e chamou o garçom para mais uma rodada de cerveja,foi então que uma mão tocou o ombro de Sara,ela se virou para ver quem era e teve uma supresa e tanto.

SS:Hank?o que faz aqui?


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine olhou se virou para quando ouviu sara dizer o nome não podia acreditar que ele estava ali depois de ter feito tudo aquilo com Sara.

HP:Sara?...é podemos conversar?

SS:não estou a fim de falar com você!fale com a minha mão talvez ela lhe de mais atençao!

HP:sei que eu te magoei Sara,eu sou fui um idiota,mais eu vim me redimir com você!

SS:que bom que você admite que é um idiota!mais eu não perdoo você!

HP:entendo que voce esteja com raiva,mais perdooar é humano!

SS:e levar um pé na bunda também!

Catherine Já estava com o sangue fervendo por causa daquilo,e decidiu se levantar da cadeira e se aproxima de Hank.

CW:olha você não vê que ela não quer falar como você?

HP:desculpe senhora...?

CW:Catherine Willows e é senhorita para você!

HP:ok senhorita Willows...não atrapalhe!

Catherine ficou sem açao como aquele cara poderia ter sido tão rude?

HP:Sara...eu sei doí ser enganado mais eu queria dizer apenas que eu me arrependo.

SS:dá para você me deixar em paz?

Catherine Já estava tão irritada com aquilo que só queria bater no Hank,mais com o respeito que tinha por Sara não fez aquilo.

CW:você não vê que ela não quer nada mais com você?

HP:por favor!nao atrapalhe,porqwue nao vai paquerar alguem por ai?

SS:Hank eu jà disse que eu não quero mais nada com você?eu não quero mais ver você!eu não fui clara quando nós terminamos?

HP:na verdade não!

Catherine via que não tinha mais escolha sabia que não queria ver mais Sara triste por causa dele.

CW:cara você não percebe nada,ela não estar aqui por você,e nem esta chorando pelos cantos por sua causa!ela esta aqui por outro motivo!

HP:ae?e qual seria?

CW:sabe qual é o pior pesadelo de qualquer homem e o que mais fere o ego dele?

HP:não.

CW:o pior pesadelo de um homem é que sua namorada ou ex-namorada o troque por uma mulher.

HP:e você quer que eu acredite que você e sara estão juntas?

CW:efetivamente!

HP:não acredito,pois sara sempre falou mal de você.

CW:nunca ouviu aquela frase:"do ódio nasce o amor"?

HP;não.

CW:pois bem,vou te amostra não na teoria mais na pratica!

Catherine ficou atrás da cadeira de Sara e puxou a cabeça da morena para trás,e a beijou,Catherine fechou os olhos,Hank estava com os olhos arregalados e Sara estava com os olhos abertos,estava achando meio incómodo aquilo,talvez porque nunca beijou uma mulher,mais ela estava meio confusa,porem por impulso talvez ela fechou os olhos e apenas apreciou o beijo e desistiu da briga que suas línguas estavam fazendo dentro de sua boca tanto a Catherine o controle total dos braços de Catherine cercava a cintura de Sara enquanto o outro estava no pescoço,mesmo causando dor no pescoço de Sara por causa da forma que ela estava,ela não parou o minutos,cinco minutos foi todo o tempo que Sara e Catherine levaram se beijando,era o maior tempo beijando que Sara Já teve em toda a sua vida e poderia se dizer o mesmo de estava com a boca e os olhos bem abertos não podia acreditar nos seus se afastou um pouco de Sara,o rosto das duas assim como os lábios das duas estavam vermelhos por causa da intensidade do beijo.a voz de Catherine ainda estava meio tremula e a respiraçao estava começando a ficar estabilizada.

CW:e agora você acredita?pois é você perdeu uma garota incrível Hank!agora vaza seu idiota!

Hank nao tinha mais o que falar e simplesmente saiu dali.

SS:nossa!você viu a cara dele!e que frase é essa:"do ódio nasce o amor"?

CW:eu só inverti a frase "do amor nasce o ódio",mais o que você dizia de mal de mim?

SS:era quando a gente brigava,eu te chamava de chata ,grossa,besta..

Catherine interrompeu Sara se aproximando da morena.

CW:tá bom,não precisa repetir.

SS:a cara do Hank foi impagável!ele saiu com o rabo entre as pernas!eu faria de novo apenas para ver a cara dele!você não existe!

CW:faria tudo de novo?

Catherine não deixou sara falar e simplesmente beijou Sara novamente,após alguns minutos elas pararam e perceberam que as pessoas estavam olhando para elas,afinal que homem não olharia para duas mulheres quentes como Sara e Catherine se beijando?

SS:uau!

CW:vamos sair daqui,as pessoas são tão curiosas!

SS:mais para onde?

Catherine arrastou Sara para fora do bar e a levou ate o carro dela.

CW:ahhh...eu conheço um lugar perfeito para nós duas!

SS:sério?aonde?

CW:na minha casa!

Sara não disse uma palavra e apenas entrou no carro rindo ainda da cara de Hank ao ver a cena.

**-fim-**

**OBRIGADA POR LER ESSA BREVE UMA NOVA FIC VAI SER COLOCADA,ELA ESTA EM ANDAMENTO E COM CERTEZA VAI DEIXAR VOCÊ PRESO A HOMENAGEM AO MÊS DA MULHER ESSA FIC VAI TRAZER APENAS AS BELAS MULHERES DE CSI EM UMA INVESTIGAÇAO MUITO DIFERENTE DAS QUE ELAS COSTUMAM CERTEZA SEI QUE VOCÊ VAI RIR E SE SUPREENDER MAIS VOU DEIXAR APENAS UMA PREVIA DA FIC MAIS LOUCA QUE EU JÁ COLOQUEI AQUI:**

**SOHIA E SARA CONTINUAM EM PÈ DE GUERRA.**

**SS:vamos logo eu dirijo.**

**SC:porque você vai dirigir?**

**SS:porque eu sou a mais qualificada!**

**SC:qualificada você?ate parece!tenho certeza que você aprendeu a dirigir na época da pré-história!**

**SS:como é sua loira desclassificada?**

**CATHERINE VAI TER QUE AGIR COMO NINGUÉM NUNCA IMAGINOU.**

**CW:nao acredito que estou sendo baba de duas mulheres com mais de 30 anos.**

**O O ENCONTRO QUE TALVEZ SEJA O MAIS ESPERADO.**

**SS:olà Lady Heather!**

**LH:Sara Sidle?o que faz em meu domínio?**

**A CONFUSÃO QUE SÓ ACONTECE ENTRE SARA,SOPHIA ,CATHERINE E LADY HEATHER.**

**SC:eu to vendo!**

**SS:mata logo!**

**CW:mata!esse bicho é nojento!**

**LH:tire isso daqui detetive Curtis!**

**E UMA REVELAÇAO QUE VAI MUDAR A VIDA DE SARA.**

**LH:com certeza voce já ouviu falar do meu domínio e de mim,talvez não pela boca do Grissom mais da boca de todo o lab,porem mesmo que você não queira ouvir sobre mim,eu tenho ouvido muito sobre você.**

**SS:sério?**

**LH:Grissom fala muito sobre você quando estamos juntos,mais acho que você precisa saber,que eu e o Grissom...**

**O QUE LADY HEATHER DIRÁ QUE MUDARA A VIDA DE SARA?ISSO SERÁ REVELADO EM BREVE NA FIC:**

**"DESENTERRANDO SEGREDOS E CONSTRUINDO AMIZADES INDESTRUTÍVEIS"**


End file.
